NCIS babies part two: an agent lost, a bond begun
by special agent Ali
Summary: My girl Maddie is back and she's opened her mouth. The whole agency is back in chaos. And a certain father/son are bonding. The babies are back! lots of McAbby Tibbs, Jibbs, Zimmy moments. This time it will contain some discipline, spanking that it.
1. A whole nother beginning

It had been a few days since he returned to his job but for he didn't care. He strolled out of the motel still angry but no reason to it. He thought about hopping in his car and going to him like the dog to its master but he couldn't make his feet move.

"Excuse me, but could you at least move out of the doorway" a angry voice took him out of his thoughts and he hurriedly moved.

"Sorry, been a bad week" he mumbled but the woman wasn't listening. She was busy fumbling for something in her purse. She got out a small umbrella and that was when he realized his jacket was damp as rain was falling softly.

"I can tell, damn I hate this piece of shit" the woman finally spoke and he offered a hand. It was then she finally looked at him and gasped.

"It's you, oh wow you look so much cuter old, but why are you even here?" she asked dropping all her stuff. Tony gave her a confused smile and bent to retrive her purse and umbrella.

"We met? Oh god, if this is something way back then I gotta go" Tony said but the woman stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"It's nothing like that. Oh god, you're so not going to believe me but I think you should know" she said and with a heavy sigh turned and walked back in the warm motel. Curiously, Tony folowed close behind.

"You know me but not a date right?" she nods. "Who the hell are you?" She stops and turns. "I'm the one who possibly made you miserable,  
I'm sorry Tony."

She led him in the elevator but refused to speak till she got him in her room just a few down from his.

"My name is Maddie, I babysat your boss Jethro Gibbs and your director Jen Shepard" she spoke just above a whisper and Tony's eyes lit up.

"That's impossible, you look my age, unless....."

"That's right Anthony. I made a potion, a age defying one you could call it, I tested it on my daughter and she shrunk to a toddler but an antidote I made brought her slowly to thirty, I'm really sixty two years old" she said.

Tony sat back trying to take it all in.

"So you..... shrunk me as well?"

"By accident. I stupidly put the stuff in a box and labled it to the Naval base after looking up Jethro's name. I wasn't going to send it but just leave it hanging around so as to keep the memories I suppose. He was such a brat, always trying to get his way" she rambled on and Tony smirked.

"That's my boss...... wait you still have that stuff right?"

"Tony...... I can't go through all that again. Your body may reject it the second time. For all I know you could remain a baby.

"Fine with me. I had a crappy childhood maybe if it sticks he'll...... love me" Tony whispered the last two words but she soaked it in.  
Without warning she pulled him to her and hugged him.

"Tony.... its too dangerous"

"I DON'T CARE MADDIE! GIVE ME THE DAMN JUICE! THOSE DAMN BRATTY BABIES CAN'T HAVE ALL HIS LOVE" he screamed throwing her off him.

She looked at her dresser which was a mistake and with faster reflexes he lunged for it and took out the last bit of junk she made the rest having been put on objects.

"TONY NO! I HAVEN'T TESTED IT BY MOUTH ONLY BY BABY STUFF" she screamed but it was too late as he ripped off the bottles nipple and chugged it all.

"Ahhhhh. This stuff is horibble." he moaned and then began to rapidly change and soon on the floor was a very small baby about a month old.

"Oh no, no no no, I am so in trouble" Maddie cried picking up the baby who began to cry. 


	2. the story and a happy father

All right here is chapter two. PBfan15 I hope you like it also forgive me any mistakes I'm a bit tired and this is on notepad. If anyone happens to want to Beta it feel free I'll be very grateful.

It seemed ever since she lifted him up he knew her and went automatically to a high pitched scream. 'How precious' she though rocking him.

"Tony, please calm down" Maddie kept saying to him but it was no use. 'Are you ever innocent you little twerp' she thought after she finally sat and prssed the childs mouth to her nipple getting very happy gurgles.

"You are sick little boy! Even as a stupid baby you know what you like!" she scoffed at him and the baby just grinned sort of sucking away happily.

She let him suck for a few minutes then burped and changed him (apparently the people before also had children cause she found an abandoned diaper.)

Maddie paused though when she carried Tony in a large towel. She had no car seat or anything for a baby. She hailed a cab and held him on her lap.

"The NCIS building please" she told him as Tony woke up.

"What a precious baby. I never seen one so well behaved" the woman driver commented and sure enough Tony was just sitting there.

"Sure, be nice for her. You sicken me Tony" she mumbled and then smiled whrn the driver looked at her.

"What! I been up with him for two days straight! Now you going to drive or what?" Maddie lied shrugging but she seemed to scare the woman cause she said nothing else the entire trip.

"Keep the change" Maddie said when she climbed out handing her a fifty. The woman smiled missing Maddies extra comment. "Lucky Bitch."

Maddie hurried to the elevator rocking Tony. "Ok buddy boy, here is where we go our seperate ways" she told him.

Tony looked at her and smiled before spitting up on her.

"Gross!"

Maddie yelled out just as the door dinged and everyone looked at her.

"Mind your own business!" Maddie yelled, she was not having a good day and as three certain people walked up it didn't look as though it would be getting any better.

"What are you doing here?" The oldest of the three asked and the other two looked at him in shock.

"Nice to see you again Maddie. Let me hold this cute baby. You need a towel" Maddie said and Jethro rolled his eyes.

"Where did he come from?" Gibbs asked and Maddie sighed and averted his gaze.

"It's kinda your fault you know! I bumped into him and..... I swear I didn't expect this" Maddie mumbled and Gibbs expression changed to so many she lost track.

"YOU SAID YOU GOT RID OF IT!"

"You believed me? That is so sweet" Maddie smiled but his next look made her cower again.

She handed the baby to Ziva who took him a bit shocked. "Okay I guess I'll hold him..." she said but no one was listening to her.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I WANT THE TRUTH MADISON" Gibbs continued to yell ignoring his team's look of confusion.

"Boss? Tony is still not answering" Tim cut in and Maddie winced.

"I reckon he won't any time soon Tim." she told him and then averting everyone's looks she led them to Tony's desk and pulled the chair into the middle.

The others followed and soon made "campfire."

"Ok Gibbs I know your angry but this was an accident." Maddie began and then looked at Tim and Ziva.

"Wow you two look good" she said and at Gibbs glare cleared her throat. "I so was not planning to return and really never planned to see him but he looked so lost and confused" she continued looking at Gibbs again.

"What is going on here? This is not your baby uh Madison?" Tim interrupted again pointing at Tony who grabbed his finger and giggled.

"No Tim he isn't. He's...... Anthony DiNozzo NCIS special agent" Maddie said and Ziva began to laugh along with Tim but looking at Gibbs serious face they both stopped.

"I'm confused, this is really tony?" Ziva asked giggling nervously and Maddie looked at her very serious and nodded.

"It is your partner, I know its weird but it is true. By accident, a month ago you three Jimmy and Abby came in contact with some baby toys that were contacted with a age defying potion I made and well became two year olds" she said.

"No way, was I cute?" Abby asked bouncing in. Jen was with her and Ducky and Jimmy came up from behind.

"Yes Abby you were adorable" Maddie said avoiding Jen's angry eyes.

"YOU..."

"I know, I know already Jenny sheesh. The point is it happened and I'm sorry."

"But you can reserve it again can't you Madison" Ducky asked and Maddie cringed at her full name.

"I don't know" she whispered.

"He drank the whole bottle which is why he is so tiny, but I swear I'll work on it" Maddie quickly added ducking her head to avoid the three disappointed looks.

"So is there anymore potion?" Tim asked after a few minutes of silence but Maddie shook her head.

Tim looked disappointed as did the others and Maddie smiled.

"So you all believe me then?" she asked and they all nodded slightly.

"Its weird but I guess its possible" JImmy said and they all nodded.

Maddie then jumped up and lifted a tape out of her large bag.

"I have proof" she told them and put the tape on.

While the four watched crowding tightly around the small screen Maddie turned to the other three.

"I really am sorry guys but Jethro he did it for you. Before he changed he screamed that those babies" Maddie paused and pointed at the two small people in Jen's arms.

"couldn't have all your love. Tony saw my tape and he felt your love Jethro. He just wanted it again. I will try and age him quickly as I can but.... maybe this could be a good thing" she shrugged at the end and Jen gave her a dirty look.

"No this is not.... Jethro are you crying?" Jen began they all looked at him in surprise.

"No.. shut up Jenny. It's a sign. He belongs to me now. I will age him myself Maddie but thank you" Jethro told her. He then kissed her cheek before running and grabbing Tony from Ziva.

"Welcome Tony. My son" he said and everyone except Jen smiled. She was still giving Maddie dirty looks.

"Hey look were at the park. Awww we really were cute. I bet I was cutest" Abby said and Tim nodded kissing her cheek.

"Jimmy's got a crush on Ziva though" Tim said laughing as Jimmy shook like a dog and then took Ziva's hand and ran to the icecream man.

"Shut up McGee" Jimmy said blushing but Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't listen to him Jimmy. You were very sweet, perhaps we should go out to dinner?" she asked and Jim smiled.

"Can we keep the tape Maddie?" Jimmy asked and she nodded.

"Maybe those items will work again, I still have mine" Abby said pulling out her toy. "Some reason I kept it on, but now it makes sense."

The others then revealed they too kept theirs and Abby found Tony's in his desk.

They shook them, poked them. Did everything they could but nothing worked.

Maddie however smiled and slipped out while everyone was distracted.

"Hold on. Everyone just stop. Jethro we have to turn Tony back you need your team. I swore I wasn't going to repeat our last ride of hell. Madison you..... she is gone" Jen was yelling and when she said Maddie disappeared everyone else looked up.

"Oh well. Guess Tony's a baby Jen" Gibbs said grinning as Tony slept peacefully in his arms.

"That bitch will pay" Jen muttered as she carried her kids back upstairs. No one noticed the tears fall from her cheeks.

"Im so sorry you two. Sorry you come in second like I do" she told them and the two baby's smiled at their mommy.

The team gushed over baby Tony as Maddie hailed a cab.

"All right guys. You want to be children again you got" she muttered to herself ignoring the taxi driver who happened to be the same from before.

"Oh shut up already" Maddie yelled but tipped her well again as she got back to her place and to her stash of potions.

Maddie smiled as she took out a case of it. She had six cases left now but Maddie was happy.

"I missed you guys" she murmured putting the case beside her bad. She quickly fell asleep.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE. SO SHARE IT OKAY! 


	3. Bubbling baby boy

HIIII glad to see you've returned. first part is about my character Madison and her two grils Rachel and Alison ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom! Mom wake up!" Maddie's oldest daught Alison shook her kind of hard while her younger daughter Rachel glared at her.

"Mother! You said you got rid of that crap, it looks like it multiplied" Rached yelled and Maddie covered her head with her pillow.

"Not you two as well. got enough crap from NCIS" Maddie muttered but then she took off the pillow and smiled at her girls who glared at her.

"Relax girls, I was gonna get rid of it last night but I was too tired. Ali did you dump the antidote yet?" she asked and Ali shook her head.

"Got a couple bottles left, was busy shopping" Ali said and picked up one of the bottles which got mixed in with the age defyers.

"Good, now Jenny can stop digging my grave" Maddie muttered and Rachel raised a brow.

"Mom what exactly is going on?" she asked but Maddie ignored her and ran to her bathroom grabbing some clothes.

Two minutes later she emerged and grabbed the entire box of potions and left. Her daughters looked at each other puzzled.

Maddie got in her car and a half hour later arrived back at the NCIS headquarters only to get in the elevator with Jenny.

"You're back I see. Here to make more trouble?" Jen asked with a glare and Maddie smiled.

"Glad to see you two Jenny. Admit it already, you're jealous of me and sweet little Tony" Maddie said and narrowly avoided Jenny's fist as the doors opened.

"Ga ga ga, ma ma ma" Tony gurgled at her when she walked in and Maddie scooped him out of Gibbs arms ignoring him.

"Hi sweet boy, ready to age a little cutie wootie?" she asked him and got a happy gurgle as response.

"Oh let me feed him Madison" Ziva jumped up from her desk and Tony was swiped giggling happily.

"ZEEEEE" he said sounding more like wheeeee.

"That's right Tony, its ZEEEEVA here with your bottle" Ziva said softly and Tony happily drank his bottle.

"SO what do we do now?" Tim asked and Maddie shrugged.

"Wait I suppose" she answered sitting on Tony's desk.

Gibbs took his agent back from Ziva, burped and changed him then left to Jens office.

"You three can leave then, we got no cases" Gibbs dismissed them and so they all left.

After a fun night of bowling Maddie invited them to sleep at her house. They returned to work and a cute 1 year old ran to greet them spilling him milk all over Tim.

"Well I guess Tony is back" 


	4. My naughty little boy

Hi all thanks for wonderful reviews well now that I got Tony into a one year I guess its time for some mischief _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"GEEEEEEE" Tony gigled as Tim chased him while wiping his pants with his tie.

"Get back here DiNozzo, errrr mini Tony" Tim told the little boy but tony just stuck his tongue out at him.

"GEEEE, have more milkie" Tony yelled just as Tim reached him. Tim got to his knees to scold Tony and got a big shot in the face.

McGee turned and glared at Maddie who gave him a sheepish look with a shrug. Tony took the chance and ran around the large office to the stairs.

"Tony, where are you little boy, when I find you" Tim said angrily.

"TIMMMMY" Tony called down to him and when Tim looked up Tony squirted his face again before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"You little brat, you think your funny jerk, its not nice to squirt people Anthony" Tim yelled at the small child and Tony's bottom lip quivered slightly before bursting into a very loud cry.

Ziva raced up the stairs and Tony climbed on her lap and cried.

"Timothy, you should be ashamed of yourself, Tony doesn't remember being anything but a one year old" Maddie said and Tim felt a hard slap to his head.

"What she said McGee" Gibbs responded to the slap and dejected Tim slumped to his desk now covered in a white stain of cold milk.

"Da da da" Tony whimpered and held his arms out for Gibbs, his face still tear streaked.

"Aww hey buddy boy, was my little man being naughty to my agent McGee"

"Geee yell, bad geek, you bad meanie" Tony said to Tim and stuck his tongue out at Tim as Gibbs carried him back downstairs.

"Tony be nice, Tim is sorry right McGee" Gibbs told Tony glaring at Tim. Tim nodded and Tony blew him a raspberry.

"Timmmmmy have more milkie" Tony said and chucked the entire bottle which bounced sharply off the young agents head earning the old lead agent a time out.

"NOOOOO DADDY NOOOO" Tony cried for two minutes in his daddy's chair and when he was released under Gibbs glare hugged Tim and kissed his forehead.

"good geek boy, Tony loves Timmmy" Tony told Tim and Tim smiled and hugged tony back.

"Man how weird is this. Tony is so cute for once" Tim said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well he won't be for long Tim, though he did drink the potion this time instead of just touching a toy so he may stay like this for a month I guess" Maddie said shrugging.

"Wonderful, the demon child returns, if you are correct I guess I should just retire then, no point having my babies be around when they aren't appreciated"

Jen stormed back in her office with the twins and Gibbs picked Tony back up and hugged him.

"Gibbs, I'm..... I'm so sorry, i'll try and fix this" Maddie whispered and Gibbs silenced her with his hand.

"We'll take it slow Madison, this isn't about Jen or the twins or even me, its about him and giving him a real father and a real child hood" Gibbs murmured and Tim and Ziva both jsut stood there speechless.

"Awww Gibbs I knew you were a softie at heart" Abby suddenly shot out from behind Gibbs and gave him and little a big hug.

"Maddie, can we revisit childhood again as well?" Abby then asked Mads who shrugged not wanting to get in more trouble.

Ok quiz time. What do you guys want. I'm writing this for those who care, do you want me to turn the gang back into little babies and make another fun story or just Tony?

You guys vote starts off what Maddie says to Abby so tell me what you all want, personally I liked making them little was way more fun but I know some of you want some good Gibbs/Tony moments and I promise there will be lots of that.

Anyway please review :) 


	5. The breaking of hearts from a sweet baby

It was a while later, he decided to let her calm down before Gibbs walked in Jen's office. There was nothing to describe the look on his face as she was packing boxes Cynthia brought her.

"Director" Cynthia started and Jen nodded. "Thank you Cynthia, you deserve a raise for all your help" Jen told her before giving a very brief hug.

"No problem director, the agency will miss you" she said before exiting with a slight nod to Gibbs.

"Can it Jethro, Obviously this isn;t working between us, I need to care for my children god bless one of their parents loves them" Jen immediately said and Gibbs raised a brow.

"I love them Jenny, but I'm not superman, its obvious Tony wanted this, I won't disappoint him" Gibbs said placing the sleeping boy on her couch.

When he touched her shoulder, Jen turned with tears in her eyes.

"You still end up disappointing someone you know"

"Jen?"

"Get out Jethro, I have things to do and none of them include you, and take your precious agent with you" Jen yelled at him and Gibbs left with Tony who moved a little in his arms.

"Guys, I don't think its a good idea, Jen already hates me for turning Tony back" Maddie was busy arguing with the trio when Gibbs came down.

"Boss, tell her she is wrong, you want us as kids too right?" Tim asked seeing the boss and Gibbs shrugged.

"Its not want Tim, Not one of you understand why Tony did this, I have to be there for him" Gibbs said and Tim pouted.

"Ok Gibbs, we get it, Tony is the only baby here" Abby said disappointed and Ziva nodded.

Tony woke up just then.

"DA DA DA, Tony pay?" Tony asked smiling a very sweet smile and Gibbs nodded.

"Dow, Da da Dow" Tony squirmed and Gibbs released only for Abby to scoop him up and blow raspberries on his tummy.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, Tony is kinda fun" Abby said and Ziva nodded tickling Tony as well.

"Yeah I guess" Tim said but no one noticed him hide something in his coat.

Hee cliffhanger. Will Timmy join Tony?

I'm actually thinking a twist instead heh heh heh

Read and Review please 


	6. two broken hearts, one broken family

Everyones eyes widened and all their jaws dropped when he walked into the building the next day. At only four foot three the kid looked very out of place. At first no one recognized him till Abby walked up from ducky's holding Tony.

"GEEEEE" he screamed at the kid and the boy smiled.

"Hi Buddy, I'm gonna be your big brother ok?" he told the baby laughing as he swung the little guy around.

"Tim? What the hell did you do?" Abby eyes bulged and young Tim chuckled.

"You said Tony was the only baby, no one said I couldn't be his twelve year old big brother" Tim responded with a proud smirk.

"You figured out my potion Timothy?" Maddie cut in entering the building with Gibbs and Ziva right behind her holding coffees.

"not exactly, I did manage to somehow shrink myself to a teenager, I was just playing with the potion I snatched and started adding things and i guess I screwed it up, my dog Jethro came barelling in the, knocked it all over and when it came on me I shrunk to this" Tim explained.

The group stared at Maddie who just shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I got no answers, Im not even sure the antidote will work on him, he may have to age yearly again" Maddie shrugged then she looked at Tony who still looked like a baby.

"The stuff should of still worked on Tony though, you give him all of what I gave?" she asked Gibb who looked away.

"I gave him a teaspoon. Hes growing too fast anyway, I think now hes a year and a half" Gibbs answered and Maddie sighed.

"Ok I give up on you people, Ill be back later" she waved and disappeared into the elevator as Jenny came off.

"Hi Jenny, look Im Gibbs son now too" Tim waved to her and Jen glared at Gibbs and stormed off with her babies.

Gibbs stared at his other agent and tim looked sheepish.

"Sorry boss, I knew you wouldn't want me, I can't do anything right, now i cant even be your agent" tim cried out and took off as well. Abby ran after him, figuring he'd go to her lab.

"Well this is a very weird day hhu cutie pie" Ziva cooed to Tony as she took him from Gibbs.

"Yes it is Ziva, yes it is" Gibbs answered and walked off to first see Jen.

"Timmy, come out from under there" Abby was trying to coax her friend from her desk and she shook his head.

"Go away Abby, no one wants me anyway" Tim said sadly pushing her away from him.

Please review as always, sorry for long delay was sick for last week but I feel better now yay 


	7. Family time

Gibbs walked past Cynthia ignoring her as he popped in Jens office she was crying with her head down.

"Jennifer Shepard, you are not going to quit and you know it" Gibbs simply stated and she looked up and glared him.

"I don't seem to know anything Jethro. I thought with our past and all you'd want to spend time with your kids but it seems your agents always seem to knock them out of your hands" Jen simply stated.

"Do none of you realize that Tony need me" Gibbs yelled and before Jen could respond a knock was heard and then the door creaked open.

"Your kids need you to boss, we can keep this little guy occupied the weekend, Jen please don't leave" Ziva said and Ton cooed.

"Yeah we can, Tim stop sulking and get in here already" Abby said dragging Tim by his arm rather forcefully.

"Let me go Abby, I don't want to be where I'm not wanted" Tim protested as he was pulled inside. Ziva pushed the door close. Abby let go and Tim stumbled backward and fell against the door.

He slid quickly to his knees and curled into a fetal position.

Gibbs sighed and tossed his hands up in surrender.

"All right, you three take care of Tony. Jen please let me make this up to you" Gibbs said to her. Jen nodded but made no comment.

"I'm not caring for him, no one here even likes me" Tim said.

Gibbs turned back to Abby and signed to her. She nodded and went to the twins and took one from the playpen. Jen lifted the other.

"McGee get up" Gibbs told his junior agent who shook his head so Gibbs squatted and took his chin in his hands.

"Timothy McGee get up now" he ordered and tim grumbled but lifted his hands and Gibbs helped him up. He then opened the door.

The girls left but not before Gibbs took Tony from Ziva. When he shut the door again he put Tony in Tim's arms.

"GEEEEEE" tony squealed with delight and kissed his cheek.

"Tony loves geekie scitist" Tony told him unable to say scientist.

Tim smiled and then looked at Gibbs confused who had gone to sit on the couch.

"Tony needs a man to care for him. Even Ziva could become feminine, who knows what she'll do to poor Tony" was Gibbs answer and tim chuckled.

"I'm no man Gibbs, just a worthless agent scared still to use my gun, all my ever use was sitting behind some montier" Tim then said, his face dropping again.

"Come here Tim" Gibbs responed motioning with hs finger.

Tim first deposited in the empty playpen and then went to Gibbs who smacked the back the back of his head. Then he turned him around and swatted his backside hard.

"You ever talk about yourself like that again and your ass will be as red as a cherry. I don't make mistakes when I put together my team. I already lost Kate, I damn sure not losing you Timothy" Gibbs scolded him sharply and tim nodded.

"You mean that Gibbs? You really think I'm a good agent?" Tim asked with a hopeful twinkle in his shiny green eyes and Gibbs nodded with a chuckle.

He then grabbed his agent and hugged him tightly and Tim hugged back.

"No more talk of this Tim. We gotta get someone a bath and then feed him luvh" was Gibbs response and Tim grinned.

Bathing Tony was easier said than done when Gibbs let Tim in his house.

After leaving Jen they stopped at the lab where they found the girls.

"Were going back to my place to bathe DiNozzo, you girls can come by later to pick him up" Gibbs said and after Tim hugged Abby they were off.

Tony giggled as he played with the bubbles. When he was all clean Tim was soaked. Gibbs had left them together to make lunch and then laughed when he saw Tim walk in drenched.

"This is why I wear a raincoat Tim, kids love to splash" he said through his laughs and tim smirked.

"Well then you can bathe him next time"

Gibbs shook his head as he set down some tomato soup and a grilled cheese in front of the cute boy.

After they ate and gave Tony some antidote the three were found fast asleep on Gibbs bed. The three girls took a million photographs to put on the internet. 


	8. brothers bond

After dinner Tony fussed in his chair. Tim got up and first put away his dinner in the trash and his plate into the sink before going to the small boy.

"Geeeee, hep me" Tony put his arms up high over his head whimpering to be released.

"All right Tony, but you gotta walk to your room to play, no running" Tim told him and Tony nodded. As soon as his feet touched the floor though he scampered off fast. He skidded across the hard wood floor on his socks and fell over.

Instantly he screamed and Tim shook his head as he walked calmly to the small two year old. He lifted his teammate and friend and inspected him for owies.

"Arm hurt Timmy, kiss and make better pease" Tony asked. Tim kissed his elbow and arm.

"Tony, you didn't listen to me so you get a 3 minute time out in your room" Tim then told him and while Tony kicked and squirmed he was carried to Gibbs guest room and put into the corner.

"Stay there or you get only one story and just regular milk" Tim instructed, secretly loving his power over the now younger, older man.

Tony pouted as he cried but he obeyed Tim's order. The three minutes passed ever so slow to him and when he was free he raced into Tim's open arms.

"I'm sorry Timmy, I still get two stories and chocy mik right?" Tony asked and Tim nodded and then winked at Gibbs.

Tim held Tony on his lap and read a couple baby books. He didn't notice after the first tale Tony fell fast asleep.

"I think I'm getting good at this Gibbs, for once Tony likes me, he really likes me" Tim said happily and Gibbs chuckled.

"Tony always liked you Tim, if he didn't he'd just have ignored you all these years, your like his kid brother, now your his big brother for a while" Gibbs said and Tim smiled proudly.

An hour later the girls walked in to find all three boys cuddled together fast asleep. Gibbs stretched fully out on the bed with Tim slumped over him and Tony on top on McGee.

It was a kodak moment.

"This is so precious, I can't wait to show Tony this when he's old again" Ziva whispered as she took the picture and Abby nodded.

"You may have a long wait girls, this potion could last months now' Maddie whispered and Ziva half frowned. She wasn't too upset. It would only be different at work on Monday as she would have to put up with rookie agents.

sorry for long delay. Been busy with this nasty root canal but I hope this makes up. Thank you all for your support.  
This fic is not to be taken seriously, I apologize for any and all mistakes, if you want to fix it be my guest. 


	9. Not much fun for Daddy

"BANG BANG BANG, YOU DEAD BAD GUY"

The NCIS agents often smiled at the rambunctious three year old carrying water guns. Tony had been watching cartoons all morning and now he was acting out Yosemite Sam.

"Tony, let the agents work" Gibbs said as he walked up to his tiny boy.

"I not Tony, I yo...yose.. I Sam Gibbs. Sam who hate that darn wabbit" Tony insisted.

"Well can you do it where I can see you Sam?" Gibbs asked and Tony, I mean Sam nodded.

"Eh what's up Doc?" Tim walked in eating a carrot followed by Ziva.

"OOooooh I hate that wabbit, I'm gonna get you" Tony yelled and Tim laughed as he ran ways. He only got a few feet before he was stopped by Gibbs. Gibbs folded his arms and gave him a stern look.

"Sorry Gibbs, ok Tony, we'll be Bugs and Sam later, I know lets visit Bert and make him fart" Tim said. Tony nodded happily handing over his guns.

Tim lifted his baby brother up and ran to the elevator.

"Walk, I don't need the director yelling at me" Gibbs yelled and Tim slowed down.

"Sorry dad" he yelled back as they disappeared behind the doors.

"They're so cute, can they be this way forever?" Ziva asked. Gibbs sat and massaged his temples.

"I hope not Ducky yelled at me last time I smacked Tony as a baby" Gibbs said. Ziva smiled, Gibbs missed his boys.

"They're tiny again?" a voice piped up. Gibbs looked up to see Lee standing there. "Director Shepard called me to fill in for Tony and Tim" she explained.

"Not all of them. Just the two bonehaeads, They both drank it willingly this time" Gibbs said. Lee just smiled nnervously.

"Miss me as a baby Michelle?" Jimmy asked appearing suddenly. "Heavens no my boy, its much easier to talk with a man, why I remember trying to talk to my brothers kids....." Ducky went into ramble mod appearing as well.

"Gibbs i can't concentrate with tiny terror over here, all he does is squeeze bert, I tried making the music louder but it scared him' Abby appeared as well carrying the distressed baby.

"Tony, stop crying its ok" Gibbs said to him. Tony sniffled and gibbs put him in his chair. "I'll keep him here Abs" Gibbs began but then they heard a crash and saw Gibbs computer now broken on the floor.

"Ooppsie" Tony said and Gibbs glared at him before throwing his hands up. "I'm going insane"

"Tim...."

"No Gibbs, I played with him all yesterday and all morning, I want to help Abby, I still got a lot of my adult memories unlike baby DiNozzo" Tim pouted.

Before Gibbs could make up his mind Tim had vanished.

"What am I going to do now?" Gibbs asked.

"You could spend time with your children Jethro" Jen said coming downstairs.

"Damn this is a nightmare" Gibbs said and moaned. 


	10. Gibbs got a plan

hey sorry for long delay. I been writing for Gilligan's island. I'm determined to cover all 98 episodes with Gilligan's diary entries anyway heres more baby Tony

"ABBY! open the door please" Tim banged on the glass. For a few minutes she tried to ignore him but Tim was persistant. Finally the door slid open and Tim ran in.

"Thanks Abs, sorry about Tony, I came to help you" Tim told her.

"She doesn't need help Tim. I need a vacation though." Gibbs said coming in with Tony under his arm.

"ABBY" Tony giggled as he swung out of Gibbs arm.

"No Tony, no playing, Gibbs you got to do something, find Maddie and bring them back to normal" Abby practically shouted as she ran to keep her machines safe. She lifted Tony and smacked his bottom once.

"OWIE, not nice Abby, that hurt" Tony cried and Abby held him lovingly.

"I'm sorry baby, but you have to listen to me" she said soothingly. She gave Gibbs a look of despair.

"Tony come here, if you be good I'll take you to disneyland" Gibbs told the small boy. Tim perked up from Abby's computer.

"Wow, can I go too Gibbs? I haven't been there since Sarah was a kid" Tim said excitedly and Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah why not, its been quiet last few days" he said.

"What about us Jethro?" Jen asked angrily from behind him. She had her two babies and Abby gently took one.

"All of us can go Jen. I've been thinking anyway, Maddison said she had no idea when Tony and Tim would be normal, I hate not being with the twins, why don't we retire?" he asked calmly.

IT was as though time froze. Abby stood stunned. "Gibbs, your not serious?" she asked and he shugged.

"Why not, I almost died a few to many times, besides its too crazy here, I want to be a father" he said simply and lifted his child from her.

"Hi baby, say daddy or Gibbs" he cooed to his baby.

"ZIVA! Get up here now, Gibbs is acting crazy" Abby yelled into the phone. A few minutes later she rushed in.

"Good, hold your arms out" she instructed and then Abby fainted.

(Hee hee will Gibbs actually retire? review and find out) 


	11. Anger, plans and potions oh my!

Sorry for delay, been busy on Gilligan's island helping my little buddy with his diary chronicles but I hope this makes up. I'm still not saying if Gibbs totally retires but next chapter will be in the California. ROAD TRIP!

"Okay what is going on here? Why am I suddenly holding Abby up?" Ziva asked beyond confused.

"I'm glad you're here Ziva. I'm going on vacation with Jen, the twins and my boys, you need to find a new director and someone to lead the cases in case we don't come back" Gibbs answered still holding one of the twins fondly.

"Wait....What? You have to come back, you're the leader"

"No Ziva, he's a double crosser" Abby moaned as she regained her balance. She shot Gibbs a nasty look and went to her desk in the other room.

"I changed my mind Gibbs. I'm going to stay with Abby, I can solve cases with her" Tim said following the Goth.

He was stopped by Gibbs. "Not happening shorty. You're too young now despite having your adult memories still" Gibbs told him.

"TIMMY COME NOW" Tony shrieked in response and Tim was outnumbered.

"Lets just go see Mickey and Minnie and we'll take what happens next, next week" Jen offered.

"It's not that simple director, I can see by Tony's weight and size he hasn't been given the antidote every day or a lot of it at all" Maddie interupted joining the group.

"Where the heck you been! You made this all happen now fix it" Abby yelled trying to slap the brunette.

"Easy Abs. It's not my fault Tony and Tim did this, I admit first time was my bad but this I take no blame, in fact I have no clue how long it will be before their normal age" Maddie went on stepping out of the angry Goth's path hiding behind the boys.

"OK MADDIE, TONY HAPPY SO MADDIE BE HAPPY TOO" Tony shrieked and Maddie smiled at him.

"Who cares! Were in this mess so lets just go to California for now and take a vacation Jethro, I'll call Leon Vance to take over for the weeK" Jen said impatiently. She was exhausted from caring for her twins on her own and needed Jethro alone.

"Whatever you say sweetie, lets go boys, Tim carry Tony" Gibbs instructed and the small family left the baffled three behind. 


	12. Disney fun and a choice to make

Hi everyone, sorry for long delay been busy hope this makes up J

"Why did they ever invent this stupid ride?" Gibbs whispered to Jen. She looked at him as the twins giggled at the moving dolls as the song played.

"Lighten up Jethro, the boys are enjoying it" she said and Gibbs had to smile as he looked over to the other side of the boat where Tim was singing the song softly.

"Timmy sing good" Tony giggled as he tried to sing along. "It small hurled after ball" he said which made Tim laugh as well.

"I like that ride, Sarah and I used to have fun singing it all day to annoy my parents" Tim said as they stepped off.

"What's wrong Tim?" Gibbs asked as Tim then got very quiet. "Its….nothing boss, just…." he said but stopped. There was no way to explain he missed being a child with his parents and little sister to the man caring for him.

"Lets….lets try the teacups, I used to make Sarah so dizzy" he changed the subject and Tony cheered.

The boys had aged slightly over the weekend they been there, Gibbs decided to have Tony bigger so he could enjoy the rides so the tot was now five years old.

Tony grabbed Gibbs hand but Gibbs pulled away. "You go with your big brother Tony" he said and Tony saluted and got in the cup.

A few characters from Alice in Wonderland came over and the Mad Hatter chose the boys teacup and gave them his autograph.

The boys then grabbed the two adults and went on all the movie rides like Peter Pan. Time Monday came around, the boys were totally exhausted.

"Are we really leaving NCIS?" Jen whispered as they climbed in the rented mini van and put the babies in car seats and Tony in a booster. The four children soon were fast asleep as Gibbs drove back home.

He didn't know how to answer her question though. "Maybe Jen, I really want those two to grow up naturally now with me, their my boys" he admitted.

"I also want to care for the girls, those twins need a dad and a mom and I really still love you Jenny" he added and Jen smiled.

"Abby is not going to be very happy about this" she said which was the only reason Gibbs was reluctant to leave.

"I know"

Abby wasn't happy. She was pacing her lab waiting to give Gibbs a piece of her mind. Ziva sat and watched her with Ducky and Jimmy.


	13. An agents love and a Goths betrayal

_**Hey, okay I guess six months is a tad long for an update but I blame the Jonas Brothers. I been hooked on writing for them and kind of forgot NCIS. **_

_**Hey their young, sexy and their rock stars, I fell for them. Anyway I do plan on finishing this and every story in my name by 2011. Least that's my resolution.**_

Ziva had gone downstairs to see if Gibbs had returned and saw the bull pen empty. She didn't want to return to the unhappy Goth who -though she never ever would admit it- was slightly afraid of.

Abby and Jen Shepard were the two women she truly respected and admired fully knowing they knew how to protect themselves.

She sat at Tony's desk and played his games as there was pretty much nothing to do. They hadn't had a case in two weeks and work was boring she had to admit now that her friends were children and her boss was never around.

A ding of the elevator came and Tony ran out and into the bull pen. He smiled when his eyes found Ziva.

"ZEEEVAH" the boy screamed and Ziva smiled as he ran to her. She put him on her lap and kissed his forehead.

"Hello Tony, how are you my little…" she began and stopped. "My little angel" she added quickly instead. 'Your not my little hairy butt no more are you?' she thought.

Another thing she never admitted and probably never would but admit the love she had for the man child now on her lap.

"Ziva I love you" Tony said with a smile. He turned and got on his knees and hugged her tightly.

Ziva hugged him back but it would never be the same. Tony's love was that of a child to his mother, not a boyfriend to a girlfriend or a husband to his wife.

She hugged him anyway. "I love you too Tony" she responded.

Tim had followed behind while Gibbs and Jen chatted holding the twins.

Gibbs was glad he had Tim now to help occupy his senior agent that was now his son.

"I always knew" he said with a smirk. Ziva looked at him and groaned slightly.

"I forgot you're just a man child Timothy, Tony's the real child here" she said and he nodded.

"Don't worry I'd never tell, I think its sweet Ziva and I think he felt the same way" Tim said and Ziva raised a brow.

"I'm serious Ziva, least I believe it. I know he loved Kate like a sister like Abby" he went on. 'least I hope he doesn't love Abs, she is still mine' he thought. _McAbby shall live. _

Ziva nodded. Tony leaned back unsure what they were talking about. He never really got grown people, it was tough being five.

"Timmy lets see Gothy Abby" he suggested. He was bored of the grown up talk anyway.

Tim nodded. "Boss…er Gibbs…uh…." Tim said to Gibbs uncertain still what to call him. He was much too young now to work for him.

"Gibbs Tim, just Gibbs" Gibbs said and Tim nodded.

Tim led the way to Abby who pounced at her visitors.

"Thank god your back, Gibbs please turn them back now, I just want it to be normal" she begged as she got to Gibbs last.

When she saw her new visitors she hugged the boys first then greeted Jen and the twins then latched herself to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Abs…" Gibbs began. He did not know how to tell her. Abby backed off him then.

"You…you are making them adults right? Ev…Everything has to go back" she stuttered.

His sigh made a tear shed.

"Jethro…are you really leaving?" Ducky voiced and Gibbs nodded.

"I…I can't explain it…I love having the boys young and my twins…being a dad is fun" Gibbs said.

Abby muttered something and Gibbs color drained.

"Goodbye Abigail…it was nice knowing you" he said in a hurt tone and left the room.

Tony went to follow but Tim grabbed him.

"Dad needs a minute" he said and the boy nodded. Tim then looked at Abby.

"How could you Abs?" He asked, shocked as well at her choice of words.

"I….I never meant it…I was angry" she stuttered and he shook his head.

"I knew the real reason as well Abs, I think we all did" he added.

Abby looked down ashamed. By complete accident she had muttered "Yeah now you got four children to kill."

Gibbs stopped in the elevator and made it stop before letting a tear fall, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Kelly….are you why two of my agents are kids?" he asked the empty elevator.

He got no response, not that he needed one.


	14. A Goths punishment not a head smack

Abby knew she had to apologize. That, or face all the glares in the room.

"Abby go apologize, you shouldn't destroy the bond you have" Ziva said and the goth nodded.

Abby left the lab taking her purse with her and took the stairs to the bull pen. She sat in Gibbs chair and waited.

Ten minutes later Gibbs returned. He had left the elevator and went to the bathroom first as marines didn't cry.

"Abigail" Gibbs greeted her and motioned for her to get up.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, please don't hate me" Abby said as she stood. Gibbs looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"With me" he answered and led her to the elevator.

When it came, he motioned for her to go inside and pressed it to go to her lab. He flicked the switch as the elevator began to move and it was jerked to a stop.

"Abby I will never hate you" Gibbs said and Abby smiled.

"Really? That's great Gibbs, well thanks for the talk…" she began and went for the switch but her hand was taken by Gibbs.

"Abs, if I wanted to just talk, I wouldn't have taken you in here" he said and she groaned.

"I knew it, you always said you wouldn't smack my head" she said. Gibbs smirked and sat on the floor and motioned for her to join him.

Abby squatted and then put knelt on the floor before putting herself over his lap.

Her skirt was pushed back and then Gibbs began Abby's punishment.

Smack. "Why are you being spanked Abby?" Gibbs asked after the first spank.

"Because I was disrespectful" she answered.

Gibbs began rapidly spanking her then. "Very good, Abby I know my daughter is dead, you don't need to remind me, you hurt me and that is why your being punished, you need to watch what you say" he lectured as he spanked.

After twenty five hard swats he stopped and put down her skirt before rubbing the Goth's back lovingly.

"I love you Abby" Gibbs said. Abby nodded and got up. Gibbs patted his legs and Abby climbed on top of him. She winced but then Gibbs began stroking her hair and she sighed.

He took out her pigtails and Abby picked up her purse and gave him a comb which he used to brush her soft black hair.

Abby leaned into his chest then and looked into Gibbs pretty blue eyes.

He looked down into her eyes and then leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

Abby kissed back. Gibbs then turned on the elevator and took Abby to the restroom to clean up before escorting her back into her lab.

Abby smiled at Ziva. "Were good" she said and she nodded.

Abby fixed her ponytails back up. She grabbed Ziva's arm as they were preparing to leave.

"Wanna hang later? Make it a girls night?" she asked. Ziva nodded. "Sure, I guess you need it as Gibbs got to the bottom of it" she teased and Abby nodded.

"Yeah, don't piss him off" she warned.

_I had to do it, especially since you said Abby did act like a brat._


	15. did he lose his gothic princess again?

_Dang its been a long time since I updated this. *head slaps self* OW ok I deserved that._

_Well, I am bored and I want to complete my stories so I hope everyone is still interested. Here comes some more story._

Before the group had left, Tony hugged Abby.

"You can use a hug Abby, it'll make you feel good and stop crying" the five year old said.

Abby bent and burst into fresh tears. Tony groaned. "No! I failed! I such a loser!" he said and cried.

She pushed him back and brushed his tears off. "No sweetie, you did fix me these are happy tears now because I love you so much" she explained.

Tony smiled. "Really auntie Abby? Cuz I think ur really nice and pretty and…and I loves you" he aseked.

"Back at ya…why don't you give daddy a special hug?" she asked and the boy ran off.

Abby turned to Tim who was scowling at her. The man she once loved and possibly still did was a teenager. He still had adult memories though, he just looked young.

"I am sorry Timmy…I never meant what I said, I would never wish harm on you, Tony or those cute twins" she said.

Tim nodded. "I know Abs…but it was still cruel" he said.

Abby nodded. "I know…trust me papa bear punished me hard, I think sitting will be a bit rough a while"

That made Tim smile a little bit. "Well…I guess I can forgive you if Gibbs can…I know why you said it and…I know we will miss working too" he said.

Abby pulled Tim in for a hug and the teenager hugged back.

"I love you Abby and…who knows…in a decade or so we can return…maybe even sooner if this potion wears off" he said.

Abby nodded. "Or maybe I'll just have to join you guys…there is no way I want to work here without you three…I'll be lonely" she said.

Tim smiled. "Lets go find Maddie then…I will come with you and I'll search as long as it takes" he declared.

"Except your not an adult anymore Tim…you have a brain of an adult but the body of a thirteen year old" Gibbs cut in.

"But Gibbs! We need Abby in our family…"

Gibbs didn't answer. "Yeah…I know Tim…I was just…" he said and stopped after a moment.

He never wanted to hurt Abby like Abby never wanted to hurt him. Looks like they were both going to break that.

"You were hoping you'd just have your two boys….fine…goodbye agent Gibbs…I'll find a new agent to give my love too" Abby said and walked out with new tears in her eyes.

"Abby…I didn't say…"

"You didn't have too…was written all over your face…well I won't interfere then" she said.

Gibbs gave Tony to Tim and ran after Abby who then took off running. She went for the stairs and ran up them.

She tripped at the top and fell hitting her head on the door. She blacked out as Gibbs reached her.

"Abby? My god…what the hell have I done?" he asked as he lifted his little girl and she laid limp in his arms.


	16. Gibbs and his family

_What happened to my reviewers for this story? I must have taken too long, this story is no longer loved. Oh well, just have to keep updating and making it loved._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had tears in his eyes as he turned the woman over. His beautiful gothic princess lay limp even as he lifted her.

He held her head to his chest and felt a bump where she hit her head on the metal bar that opened the door.

"Oh Abs…I'm sorry…I had forgotten all about you, I was so tied up with taking care of Tony…then Tim stepped in…" he said.

Abby groaned. "I…knew it…" she murmured.

"I didn't mean to Abs…I love you…I am only human though" he apologized.

Abby nodded. "I know, my silver haired fox, I am sorry for letting my anger take over….I just missed you and the boys" she said.

"Apology accepted…come on lets go see Ducky about your injury" he said.,

"I'm fine…"

"Did it sound like a suggestion Abigail?" Gibbs asked. Abby smirked. "No sir" she said obediently.

"That's my girl" Gibbs answered. He stood up and helped her up. She put his arm around him and he supported her out the door and to the elevator.

Ducky got out an ice pack from the first aid kit. He squished the package and it became freezing cold.

Abby sighed as it went on her throbbing head. "I see no sign of a concussion, just a nasty bump for you Abigail" he said.

Abby smiled. "Good, I hate hospitals" she muttered.

When the two arrived back at her lab, the others were still waiting.

"Abby fall and got hurted!" Tony shrieked. Abby gave Gibbs her pack and scooped up the little boy.

"It's okay little man, I did fall and hurt my head but I'll be fine" she said.

Tony kissed her cheek. "Put me down Abby then kneel on floor so I can kiss boo boo" he instructed.

"Even now your bossy" she muttered. "I always da boss" Tony answered.

Abby chuckled but did as instructed and he kissed her head. "That better" he said and Abby nodded.

"Yeah…,good work buddy" she said. "me loves you Abby, you're my big sis like Timmy is my big bro" he said.

Gibbs nodded as he tossed his boy in the air. "Your right little man, now we just have to shrink big sis into Tim's age" he said.

Everyone cheered.

"Can I come too boss?"

Gibbs nodded to Ziva. "Sure Ziva…what about you Jimmy? Already changed your diapers once…"

Jimmy blushed. "I…I don't know" he muttered. "Suit yourself…lets go team" Gibbs said and led the way with Tony on his shoulders.


End file.
